The invention relates to a load and transport cart.
It is known that shopping carts provide great help for transporting purchased goods without the purchased goods having to be carried. However, shopping carts can typically be moved only at the speed of a pedestrian, which greatly limits the range of action of the carts.
A bicycle having a shopping basket or storage bags does enlarge the range of action for transport. This is too bulky, however, and is not suitable for transporting heavy purchased goods such as beverage crates, for example. Conventional scooters and kickboards are likewise not suitable for this.
Document DE 10 2006 042 1129 A1 describes a load cart, which comprises three wheels, a footboard, which can be folded upward, and a loading surface on the front side, on which heavy, bulky loads can be loaded and transported, wherein the front wheels can be slanted relative to the roadway via beveled gear pairs during cornering.
Furthermore, document DE 20 2008 006 764 U1 makes known a support structure equipped with rollers and having at least one gripping element disposed on a rod assembly for guiding the support structure. A skateboard, as a standing board for the user, is associated with the support structure. The gripping element is provided as steering means for the rollers, which are disposed such that these are rotatable about a steering axis extending transversely to at least one axis of the support structure in the steering motion of the support structure.
Furthermore, load carts equipped with three wheels are known from FR 2 926 961 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,525 B1.
All these known solutions have the same disadvantage, namely that the rollers do not have a separate drive and are therefore limited in terms of the range thereof, but also require the application of great force to transport heavy, bulky loads, and are even unsuitable for this.
Loading surfaces that are disposed in front of the front wheels (see FR 2 926 961 A1, WO 01/72164A1, EP 1 704 901 A1, WO 95/08466 A1, DE 102 04 478 A1, DE 81 28 047 U1) shift the center of gravity of the load into a position that is not always sufficient for the safety of the roller, and therefore the user must apply appropriate counterforces to prevent the roller from tilting forward.